


Izanami's Treat To Herself

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Izanami invites someone into her room to treat her in a special way.
Kudos: 6





	Izanami's Treat To Herself

A quick breath left Izanami’s lips as she turned the water to her shower off and reached for the towel she kept hanging over the shower rod. She had invited one of the NOL members to her room to treat herself for all the work she had been doing lately and was excited to see if he would actually show up to her room. Unfortunately, she had already forgotten his name after sending him the invitation, but that didn’t really matter to her. Not when she stepped out of the shower, dragging her towel along her lithe and petite form, carefully cupping her modest mounds before bringing the towel to her plump rear end.

Her lips curled into an ever so gentle smile as she stepped out of her bathroom, still a little wet and completely naked. The door to her room was open and the NOL member that she had invited was taking his first steps into her bed chambers. “My my. I was starting to wonder if you would actually accept my invitation or not.” Izanami looked the young man that stood before her up and down as she dropped her towel onto the floor, allowing him to see her body in all its glory. “Thank you for not being a disappointment and for accepting my invitation.”   
  
“I’m sure you know exactly what I invited you in here for. I just hope you were worth the invitation.” Izanami gestured toward her bed, prompting this young man to make his way over there. She walked right next to him as he did, realizing that he was almost twice her size with his stature and the way he carried himself. And that fact told the small women that she was certainly in for a treat tonight. Though, the only thing she was actually concerned with was buried inside of his pants and she didn’t want to wait any longer to find out if it was going to be something that could please her.

The moment that the NOL member sat down on the edge of her bed, Izanami pulled his pants down to his ankles, gasping when she was immediately smacked with his thick and hard shaft. The impact was surprising enough for her, but the feeling of it resting against her cheek and almost making its way into her hair was something else entirely. She immediately realized just how big this young man’s cock really was and just how much fun she was going to have tonight while she was with him. “It seems you were really worth inviting in here.”   
  
Izanami didn’t hesitate to reach her hands out and wrap them around the base of this NOL member’s impressive shaft, flicking her tongue against the underside and placing a gentle kiss against the tip. Right away, the taste and scent of his cock hit her senses and almost made her eyes water with just how powerful the combined sensations were. Of course, Izanami didn’t stop what she was doing and quickly started to stroke this impeccable member while she placed a few more kisses against the underside of it. But she couldn’t believe that she was able to get lucky enough to be with someone like this.

Sure, he may have been just some nameless man in her rankings that she didn’t care twice about. But the cock that he had between his legs was enough to make her wet just from the taste of it. And the excitement that started to swell in her core showed clear as day as she peppered kiss after kiss against his shaft, making her way from the base all the way to the tip. Where she silently and effortlessly took it into her mouth, pushing herself halfway down his member. A quiet moan rumbled in her throat as her senses were once again reminded of the taste that matched the scent that was filling her mind.

As she stayed in place, admiring the feeling of his dick filling her mouth and starting to push into her throat, Izanami felt her heart starting to race in her chest. Her hands were still wrapped around the base of his man’s member, but it was able to reach as far as it was inside of her. She may have only just gotten started, but it was clear that this was certainly going to be more of a treat for herself than she initially had hoped. And as she started to bob her head up and down the length of his shaft, she realized that there was only one thing that would be able to make this an even more wonderful treat.

Izanami happily sucked this man’s cock down to the base, bringing her hands away from his shaft and letting them sit in her thighs. Up and down the length of his member, her lips formed a perfect seal around his thick and impressive cock. And she was happy to have him filling her mouth and reaching into her throat, especially when she felt him starting to throb in her mouth like he was getting close to an orgasm, making her pussy ache and throb in anticipation between her legs. She didn’t taste his precum yet, but the feeling of him throbbing was enough to cause her to pull herself back and look into his eyes.   
  
“When I called you in here… I was only going to suck your dick and kick you out. But… I think a dick like yours deserves a bit more than just being buried in someone’s throat.” Without wasting a moment, Izanami wrapped one hand around the hard shaft that was now covered in her saliva, using the other to push this man onto his back. She climbed into his lap while keeping him pinned to the bed and her eyes locked on his own. “I was just going to let you enjoy my mouth. But now? I think it’s only fair that a cock like yours fill a nice, tight, and needy pussy.”   
  
However, instead of simply dropping down into this man’s lap and riding his cock until her legs gave out, a thought crossed the lithe woman’s mind. Her lips curled into a smile as she dropped herself down onto his shaft, gasping and almost screaming in bliss as each and every inch filled her cunt and stretched her inner walls. But instead of staying still, she grabbed onto the bed sheets and pulled herself to the side, flipping the two of them over so that she was now underneath him. “Now, fuck me. Use this dick and show your leader just why you should get to fuck her pussy again. Fail and… Well, we’ll see about the consequences later.~”   
  
Almost immediately, Izanami felt this young man thrust into her with everything he had. Pulling himself back so that only the tip of his shaft remained inside of her, only to slam himself back into her once again. A loud and blissful scream erupted from the NOL leader’s lips as she was now fucked into her bed. The feeling of such an impossibly large shaft plunging into her was enough to almost make her start drooling right away, the bliss and pleasure it caused to surge through her enough to make her wish she had simply started with taking his cock into her.

Though, when he picked up the pace of his thrusts, hoping to keep his leader happy, Izanami was exactly where she wanted to be when she invited him into her room. On her back, a thick and wonderful cock plunging into her, his arms on either side of her head, and her legs carefully wrapping around his waist to keep him from pulling out of her. One of the better parts of this moment wasn’t the fact that this young man was fucking her like his life depended on it, likely thinking that it did. But was actually the fact that she could look down at her stomach each and every time he thrust into her and see a bulge forming in her stomach from the sheer size of the dick she was taking. 

Hot and blissful moans spilled from Izanami’s lips with each thrust that filled her. And while her body felt like it was in heaven, she knew that she needed a little bit more to really get into things and enjoy herself enough to let this man inside of her again. Her lips curled into a smile as she grabbed onto one of his arms, gaining his attention. “Harder… Faster… Come on. Fuck me like you mean it!” She must’ve unknowingly showed a twisted look of power and desire as she demanded more of her subordinate, judging from the look of fear that filled his eyes.

Luckily for her, that fear seemed to drive him and give her exactly what she wanted from him. Not only did he start to thrust faster into her, but the intensity of his thrusts far exceeded what they were a moment ago. Izanami’s back arched off of the bed as she felt this newfound sense of bliss and pleasure course through her from her subordinate’s rampant thrusting, grunts and moans leaving her each time his shaft stuffed her pussy and stretched her inner walls. “That’s the way. Don’t you dare fucking stop. It’s been so long since I’ve had a dick that can make me feel like this!”   
  
A bright and lustful smile came to Izanami’s lips as her back remained arched off of the bed, causing the shaft plunging inside of her to scrape all new spots of her inner walls. Hot and heavy breaths spilled from her lips with each thrust that filled her, almost causing her mind to spin in pleasure as she was fucked into her own bed like she as some kind of toy. Even when her subordinate’s hand wrapped around her thrust, trying to find some way to treat her rougher simply because she had asked for it, she was enjoying everything that happened to her.

A desperate gasp for air left Izanami when she felt the young man’s grip on her neck tighten for a moment. Only long enough for her to truly feel like he was going to try and keep her from being able to breathe. However, that moment was quickly over when his grip loosened from around her neck and she felt him throbbing against her inner walls, ready to erupt inside of her. Unfortunately, she didn’t have the breath to tell him not to cum yet and to keep fucking her until his hips gave out. And with her legs wrapped around his waist, there was only one place for him to cum. Deep inside of her pussy.

At the same moment that Izanami found the breath she needed to speak, she felt her subordinate cum inside of her. Rope after rope of his thick and heated seed flooded her pussy, painting her inner walls a thick shade of white while he filled her womb with his seed as well. Fortunately, she knew that she wasn’t able to get pregnant from someone like him cumming inside of her. But the heat that filled her core was enough to push her over the edge and into her own orgasm, causing a heated and blissful breath to spill from her lips as her inner walls clamped down like a vice around that thick and wonderful shaft, attempting to milk it dry while she could.

It took a few moments for Izanami and her subordinate to find it in themselves to say something or to move after they came together. The NOL leader licked her lips and unwrapped her legs from this young man’s hips. She looked him in the eyes and gestured toward the door. “You may leave now. If I ever need someone to fuck me hard enough to make me almost pass out, I’ll call for you. Until then… Enjoy the memory of this.~”


End file.
